villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack Schmidt (Monsturd)
Jack Schmidt is the Main villain from the 2003 Horror Comedy video movie, Monsturd. Jack Schmidt is a serial killer who got mutated into a monster made out of human feces. Biography Jack Schmidt manages to escape prison in the beginning of the movie. Two sheriffs follow him into the sewers which leads to an experimental plant. When they shoot at Jack, he falls into a big pipe which leads to a tank of sewer water. The two sheriffs watch as Jack's skin melts into the sewer water. The Sheriffs believe that he died, but what really happened was that the sewer water from the experimental plant mutated Jack with the human waste in the sewers and become a monster made out of feces. Dr. Stern, the man responsible for Schmidt's transformation, drains all the sewer water out of the tank and back into the sewer lines. At the end of the first act, a Sewer Inspector checks out the sewers lines and starts to hear noises. When he investigates, he finds Jack in the form of a huge turd. When the Sewer Inspector takes a closer look, Jack grabs him and engulfs him off-screen. When the police investigate the sewers for the Sewer Inspector, they find his bloody remains. Later, Jack comes out of a toilet and kills a man who was trying to unclog it. Before leaving, Jack writes a message on the bathroom wall and says 'Don't get caught with your pants down'. The police look at the message and recognize it from Jack. Late at night, Jack lures two hobos with a beer can to an open sewer hole. One of the hobos looks down the sewer hole and Jack pulls him down to engulf him. The other hobo reports it to the police. In the middle of the second act, Dr. Stern, the scientist responsible for Jack's transformation, hears about this, so he gets a team of scientists to go down into the sewers to investigate. However, Jack kills off each of the scientist while Dr. Stern escapes. Later, Jack appears in a bathroom of a house and scares a young girl out of it. When her Father investigates it, Jack hides behind the shower curtains and reveals himself when the Father appears. Jack kills the Father and engulfs him off-screen. Near the end of the second act, Dr. Stern looks through the sewers again for Jack. After he finds him, Dr. Stern reveals that he's responsible for his mutation, but tells Jack that he's his friend. Dr. Stern tells him about an annual chill cook-off that Jack could attack people at. But when Dr. Stern mentions about Flies, Jack reveals that he's now afraid of Flies. Dr. Stern tells Jack that he can protect him, only if he allows him to study him in his mutated form. At the climax of the movie, the police figure out a way to stop Jack by using stool softener and a cage of Flies. Two pairs of the police men and a sewer inspector look through the sewers to find Jack. The sewer inspector tries to run away, but he runs into Jack and gets killed. Dr. Stern goes to find Jack to make sure that he's okay. However, when he finds him, Jack thinks he's with the police and has betrayed him. Jack then kills Dr. Stern and chases after the police. When the police manage to get Jack out of the sewers, they shoot the stool softener from two squirt guns and manage to harm Jack. One of them then opens the cage of Flies that then swarms over Jack and eats bits of his body. As the flies eat off him, Jack's limbs fall off and the rest of his body falls on the side, where the Flies still continue eating and ending his horror for good. Quotes Category:Mature Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Contradictory Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Fictional Fictional